Kurosu Nobunaga
Kurosu Nobunaga is a major character in Akatsuki!! Otokojuku. He is a strong nationalist even by Otokojuku's standards, and an incredibly resourceful fighter, but eventually he takes on a more comic relief role. Appearance Nobunaga has a topknot and a pencil mustache, with sideburns and long eyebrows. He wears an incredibly tattered Otokojuku uniform, and geta sandals on his feet, which he removes and wears on his hands when fighting. Personality Nobunaga is marked by his extreme nationalism, even by Otokojuku's standards, and his intense hatred for foreigners, or at least those who make fun of the Japanese, unable to take a joke when his roommate Hinobori Naoki showed him a video segment of Japanese being made fun of and invading a US base with a tank and setting up Otokojuku's flag in place of the American flag. His hatred dims considerably when he fights during the World Man Cup, but he still considers the imperialist intellectual Yoshida Shoin to be his hero. Nobunaga is also highly resourceful, able to turn even the most mundane household items into a weapon, and use the terrain to his advantage. On the other hand, he tends to be rash and quick-tempered, and frequently loses his cool in battle. He is also determined to the point of stubbornness, demonstrated by not giving up his feelings for a nurse even when he learned she had a boyfriend in the yakuza, to the point where he is able to easily endure Otokojuku's Passion-Denying Bell Test. After the World Man Cup, Nobunaga settles for a more comic relief role not unlike Togashi and Toramaru of the previous generation, becoming the main commentator of matches along with Zhang Wukong. He additionally uses some techniques used by Toramaru and some of the less prominent characters of the previous generation, such as Toramaru's Great Fart Cannon and Matsuo and Tazawa's Clog Jumping. Powers and Abilities Techniques Nobunaga is a master of the Infinite Life-Death Style '(無限流活殺術, ''Mugen-ryu Kassatsu-jutsu), a fighting style that involves using everyday objects around him as his weapon. This style takes a great deal of resourcefulness and on-the-spot thinking, as well as pure guts. His basic stance involves kicking his iron clogs up to his hands, using them as a bludgeoning, slashing, and sword-blocking weapon. He can also perform the following techniques: * '''Freely Manipulated Clogs (自在下駄, Jizai Geta): Nobunaga attaches his clogs to invisible wires and swings them around, giving the appearance that they are flying. This is compared to an ability of the hero of '60s horror manga GeGeGe no Kitaro. * Ring-and-Pin Fist (拳玉, Kendama): Nobunaga uses a ring-and-pin game as his weapon. * Delusion Summit Wild Dance of Clogs (惑鋒下駄乱舞, Wakuho Getaranbu): Nobunaga pulls out an umbrella and spins his clogs on top of them fast enough to cause afterimages, and sends them flying towards his opponent. * Human Pump (人間ポンプ, Ningen Pump): Nobunaga can spit something at his opponent at high speed, making for a perfect surprise attack. * Great Fart Cannon Hellfire (大放屁火炎地獄, Daihouhi Kaenjigoku): Similar to Toramaru Ryuji, Nobunaga can release a powerful fart that he sets on fire with his clogs. This technique is enhanced by taking a pill made of a mixture of gas-inducing food. * Clog Jumping (下駄雀筒具, Geta Jumping): Nobunaga attaches springs on the bottoms of his clogs, allowing him to bounce in the air to wait for a chance to attack. * Polydent '''(墓罹伝屠): Nobunaga launches his dentures at his opponent. While powerful, Nobunaga tries to avoid using this technique because it doesn't look cool. * '''Beast Heart Control Technique (獣畜操心術, Juchiku Soshinjutsu): Nobunaga is able to develop an attachment with animals quickly and use them to help him fight. ** Spottie Spinning Kill (ゴマ吉大回転殺法, Gomakichi Daikaiten Sappo): Nobunaga rides on his seal Spottie, and spins quickly around his opponent. * Breathless Life Technique (無呼吸活生術, Mukokyu Kasseijutsu): Nobunaga is able to hold his breath long enough to even survive in the vacuum of space. * Rear-End Sword Catcher (臀部真剣白刃取り, Denbu Shinken Shirahadori): Nobunaga is able to block an attack between his buttocks. * Mole Top (土竜独楽, Mogura Goma): Nobunaga ties a piece of string to a grenade, spinning it like a top and kicking up a dust storm, before directly attacking his opponents with it. History Nobunaga was found in a box not long after birth, his mother forced to abandon him. Nobunaga never hated his mother however, as he found the letter she attached and while unable to read it, was touched by the tear stains that dotted the letter. Years later, Nobunaga would enroll in Otokojuku and would be assigned the same dorm room as head of the First Years Hinobori Naoki. When Hinobori watches a comedy in which Japanese people were being lampooned by foreigners, Nobunaga is unable to see the joke and angrily smashes the television screen. Later when Hinobori and Nobunaga go to see a wrestling match, in which Bruiser MacDonald fought and was beating a Japanese wrestler, Nobunaga jumps into the ring and beats down Bruiser, with the same outcry "Expel the Foreigners". However, this enraged many of Bruiser's fans and fellow soldiers, and while Nobunaga was released from police custody later the same day, about fifty soldiers ganged up on him and beat him to a pulp. This did not deter Nobunaga: he snuck out of the hospital and drove Otokojuku's tank to the nearest US base, razing it thoroughly and replacing the American flag with Otokojuku's flag, reporting "Tiger, tiger, tiger, our surprise attack is a success". Following this incident, Nobunaga was sent to prison for a long period of time, but was released relatively early due to Edajima Heihachi's intervention. Major Battles * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Akashi Juzo * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Zedang Lama * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Han Xiang-zhuo * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Fukurokuju * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Gekkou CLIII * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Dou-dou * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Liu-yan * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Iga Shinzo * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Djover * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Apollo * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Rensei * Kurosu Nobunaga vs. Princess Kaguya Trivia * Kurosu Nobunaga is named after historical warlord Oda Nobunaga, and his pencil mustache was based on Oda's as well. * Nobunaga can be considered the spiritual successor to Togashi Genji and Toramaru Ryuji. During the Hellfire Pole-Toppling of Death contest, Nobunaga endured the flames while his teammates rushed to defeat their American opponents, not unlike Togashi enduring the oil bath. Nobunaga also uses Toramaru's Great Fart Cannon Hellfire Technique. Later in the series, he also settles into a more comic relief role, despite being initially one of his class's strongest students. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters